


The Love Calculator

by frigginadorable



Series: SNK Drabble Prompts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, and jean protects marco when they go out and helps him with everything besides school, headcanon jean sucks at school but has street smarts and then marco is the complete opposite, jean is dumb, marco keeps jean's grades up, so they work rlly well together, these two nerds, this has been a psa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frigginadorable/pseuds/frigginadorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble prompt: marco and jean communicating in math class using a calculator</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Calculator

Sitting in a class like AP Calculus took a certain amount of patience that Jean was seriously lacking. The only thing that kept him from dropping the class was Marco, the freckled bastard sweet talked him into taking it in the first place. 

Jean knew it’d look good on his transcript, he’d maybe even get into the same college as Marco! As long as he kept his grades up, that is. Luckily, he had Marco to help him in class and tutor him after school. 

He tapped his pencil on the desk as he struggled to remain awake, Mr. Smith was teaching something about Cosine and Sine but Jean really couldn’t care less. His eyes slowly began to close as Mr. Smith (  _a.k.a. Captain Eyebrows_  ) droned on and on and on…

Nearly falling out of his seat, Jean jolted awake as he felt someone pinch his side harshly. He sat up and glanced at the front of the classroom, hoping the teacher hadn’t noticed. Thankfully, Mr. Smith was too busy writing an equation on the board. 

"What the fuck, Marco." He hissed, eyes narrowing as he turned to look at the brunette. Of fucking course, Marco had that dumb smile on his face that made you forgive him immediately.

Jean swore again under his breath before rolling his eyes and facing forward, doodling in his notebook. He heard the faint noise of buttons being pressed but he didn’t think much of it, until a calculator was placed in front of him.

> `PAY ATTENTION. `

With a snort, he deleted the words and typed his own response. Like hell he was going to listen to this boring bullshit, why would he when Marco would reteach it to him today after school?

> `MAKE ME.`

He slid the calculator back over to the freckled boy and waited for a response, glancing over at him with a small smirk. Jean waited for some sort of physical response, a laugh, an irritated look,  _anything_. Instead, Marco pulled a poker face and began typing something into the calculator. 

Jean tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for a reply, in the meantime he really did listen to the teacher. However, it didn’t last very long, before he knew it Marco was shoving the calculator into his hand. 

> `IF YOU PAY ATTENTION AND DO YOUR WORK I'LL GIVE YOU A BLOW JOB AFTER I TUTOR YOU TODAY. DEAL?`

He nearly choked as he read the message, mouth going dry. Was Marco serious? Knowing him, he probably was. Jean glanced up at him with wide eyes, Marco still had that fucking smile on his face. How  _dare_  he type such a thing and smile so innocently at him. 

> `DEAL.`

Jean managed a reply, quickly tossing the calculator to the teen sitting beside him. He cursed himself for getting as excited as he was at that moment, jeans already growing uncomfortably snug. Fuck Marco, seriously. 

With three more classes to go and a whole two hours of tutoring to go, he wasn’t sure he’d last. How the fuck was he supposed to pay attention now?

**Author's Note:**

> bless jeanmarco  
> i honestly love this ship   
> but i dont know what im doing  
> save m e   
> ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／


End file.
